The Other Sibling
by Lieutenant Myst
Summary: What if, Haruhi had another sibling. A twin brother, to be exact. This is the life of Hatori Fujioka. Au, oneshot.


**Here's another one! So for each of my fanfics, I'll be uploading them once a day, so that you guys can read them with ease. Hope you like! Please review, fave, or follow this story when your done!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, it belong to Bisco Hatori.**

* * *

Haruhi let out a sigh as she opened the door to her home. She put her school bag on the ground as she walked towards her bedroom, falling onto the futon as she let out a groan.

Today was absolutely nerve racking. Haruhi had wanted nothing more but peace and quiet, she got the complete opposite. At the host club, the theme there was Vikings. Tamaki had wanted Haruhi to wear a female Viking outfit, she said no, sending Tamaki into a state of depression. Haruhi then found out that most of the props there were real when she accidentally touched one that made it break a tea set, adding more to her debt.

The twins were being more mischievous than ever, saying to Haruhi about getting married and Tamaki grabbing Haruhi away from them and something about harassing their sister. All in all, the host club was starting to make Haruhi get grey hairs at the age of fifteen.

Haruhi heard the door open as it then closed. "Dad, is that you?" Haruhi asked, getting up from the futon and walking out of her bedroom.

"Nope." A voice said. Haruhi looking to see that it was her twin brother Hatori.

People said that Haruhi was carbon copy of her brother, they both had the same hair color and haircut, same eyes, even the same skin tone, though Hatori was a little bit taller by two inches (Ranka said that he'll hit his growth spurt soon) and had a slightly deeper voice. The two looked exactly the same.

"Oh, Hatori! I didn't think you were coming home this early from school?" Haruhi asked.

"I don't, it's just that school let out early today and we have all of tomorrow off for exams to be checked." Hatori answered. "Wow, your hair has grey streaks in it."

"Huh! It does!" Haruhi yelled.

"Nah, I was just kidding with you, though you looked pretty tired, why's that?" Hatori asked, walking into the kitchen and getting a cup.

Haruhi let out another groan. "It's just that the host club is making me very tired." Haruhi said.

"Hold up, you're part of a host club?" Hatori said, raising an eyebrow as he filled the cup with water and started to drink.

"Yep, a male one," Haruhi said, watching Hatori's eyes widen as he spat out his drink.

Haruhi smirked at his reaction before continuing. "I have to repay a debt ever since I broke an 8 million yen vase." At that, Haruhi shuddered as she remembered it breaking.

"8 MILLION YEN?!" Hatori shouted. "That's like around sixty four thousand dollars in the U.S!"

"Would you be quiet! I know what I did was bad, but if I get around 1,000 customers, my debt will be paid off!" Haruhi yelled back.

"Heh, to think that you, who never broke a thing in her life, broke something. I always used to be the clumsy one." Hatori said thoughtfully.

"Shut up!" Haruhi yelled.

"Nope." Hatori said, giving her a closed eye smile.

Haruhi let out a sigh. "Alright fine you win."

"Anyway," Hatori sat crossed legged at the table. "Can you tell me more about this host club?"

* * *

Later

* * *

"...and Mori is always silent and doesn't speak that much. Though he is very loyal to Hunny." Haruhi finished saying.

"Man, the only people in there that sound normal are Kyoya and Mori. Tamaki sounds like an idiot, the twins sound like they are related to Loki, and Hunny sounds like a little kid." Hatori paused to think. "And Hunny is eighteen and carries around a bunny?"

"Yeah, now can you help me make dinner?" Haruhi asked, wanting to steer him away from the conversation.

"Sure. You know, I should come and see this host club." Hatori said.

"Not a chance." Was Haruhi's response.

* * *

The Next Day.

* * *

Hatori looked at the building in front of him. "So this is Ouran. I was expecting it to be bigger."

Hatori today was wearing a blue shirt with a band's logo on it, black shorts with white sneakers that had some dirt and grass stains on it.

Hatori received some odd looks from the students as he continued to walk around. "Excuse me. But do you know where the host club is?" Hatori asked a girl, who blushed.

"Music room three!" The girl squeaked.

Hatori smiled, the wind blowing his hair a bit. "Thank you." He said, walking away as the girl fainted.

It didn't take Hatori that long to find Music room three. He opened the door as rose petals went into his face as he coughed.

"Welcome." Some people said as Hatori looked to see his sister with six guys.

"Hey Haruhi, who is this guy?" A boy asked with orange hair.

"Yeah, he sorta looks like you?" Another boy with orange hair said.

Haruhi looked at her brother in disbelief. "Really?"

"What? I said I was coming to see this host club." Hatori answered.

"Haruhi, could you please introduce us to him?" A boy with glasses asked.

"Yeah! He's actually pretty adorable!" A short boy with blonde hair exclaimed.

"Cute." A tall guy with dark hair said.

Haruhi was about to speak until Hatori spoke first. "I'm Hatori Fujoika, Haruhi's twin brother." Hatori said.

"...WHAT?!" A tall boy with blonde hair yelled.


End file.
